


Things You Can't Quit

by evilfox



Category: Take That (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-10
Updated: 2015-08-10
Packaged: 2018-04-14 00:21:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 139
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4543056
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/evilfox/pseuds/evilfox
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>背景是Progress创作过程中。</p>
            </blockquote>





	Things You Can't Quit

Robbie回来的时候，Mark在盯着Gaz的草稿思考什么。他懒懒地坐在沙发里，两腿伸展，背靠着着一侧的扶手，他让这沙发看起来这么宽大，而他自己是那么小。

Robbie走过去把刚买的苏打水撂在茶几上。

他不知道Mark是什么时候学会思考，而不是把全部的空闲时间用来发呆或傻笑。

Mark放下了手里的草稿。他想抽根烟，拾起烟盒却发现他的香烟已经无所剩余。他用棕色的Gucci皮鞋的鞋尖轻轻踢了下他的老友，

“有烟吗？”

Robbie从自己上衣内侧的口袋里摸出烟，抖出一支来给Mark。

Mark掏出打火机为自己点上烟，深深吸了一口。他现在感觉好多了，全身的神经都放松下来，已经放弃了酒精，如果再没有烟草，他一定会被自己逼疯。

他试过戒烟，口香糖或者尼古丁贴片，但始终没什么成果。香烟能让他振奋，没有什么能替代。

如果不能再振奋起来，活着有什么意义？

他又踢了Rob一下。

“过来，”

Rob附身靠近他的老友，Mark静静地吐出一串烟雾，看着Robbie的脸在散开的烟雾中离他越来越近。

足够近了，他已经能够看清Rob脸上的每一根胡茬，每一条纹路。他用夹着烟的左手触摸Rob的脸颊，嗤嗤地笑出来。他确信他这样笑的还像以前一样傻，一贯如此。他改不了。

他还是感觉这不真实：最终他们大家又回到一起了。绕了很多路，才发现终点是既定的。他想象过很多次这样的故事，只是现实不及他想象的任何版本美好。他曾想象他们不需要等到这个时候，他以为他们都能早点原谅过去，原谅彼此。

不过怎样都好，至少Rob回来了。这就够了。Mark想。你总不能要求太多、

Rob抓着他柔软的浅棕色头发使他仰起头。Mark睁着那双活泼的蓝眼，用那一贯的似乎带着好奇和期盼的眼神看着他。他看起来依然如此纯洁无害。他曾是站在Nigel的办公室门外试探未来的男孩，曾是无数少女的梦中情人，也曾是那个整整六年发不掉一首歌的过气偶像。

他粗暴地吻上Mark的嘴，他们都喜欢的方式。Mark嘴里浓重的烟味令人窒息。他停下来蹙着眉端详Mark，这张熟悉又陌生的面孔。Mark的眼神依旧温柔单纯，但那眼底的疲惫始终盘踞不去，把原有的光彩卷走、沉下去。

时间永远地卷走了那份美丽，再多金钱和荣耀都不可能将它带回。年少时候偶尔会担心将来会为这些毫无意义的欢笑、这些虚度的时光后悔，实际上，现在，Robbie想，令他后悔的是没能荒废更多，和Mark在一起的日子，没能过得更尽兴一些。

Robbie从Mark的蓝眼睛里看到同样疲惫的自己。再也没有人能像Mark一样，唤起他在旧日里没心没肺的快乐。再没有人能像Mark那样笑得愚蠢又灿烂。

而且他笑起来真难听。Rob想。

Mark不是个天使，即使他看起来，或者说曾经看起来像个纤尘不染的好男孩。他嗜烟酗酒，背叛婚姻，他有一个最好的生活，却差点亲手毁了它。

他指尖的卷烟飘着细细的烟雾。他呆呆地笑着盯着Rob。

“看够了没？”Rob低声说。

“不够。”

他们又接了一个吻，但没有更深入的行动。Gaz他们随时会回来，他们还有更重要的事要做。至于性爱，不必担心，总会有时间。毕竟，他们早就不是碰一碰对方就会停不下来的年纪了。

他永远不会拒绝Robbie以及他粗暴的亲吻，无论多少时间过去，或者他们改变成什么模样。就像他无法戒掉的烟草。提醒他曾有过的年轻的日子，以及那一切疯狂和愉悦。这些绽放的回忆，像许多火星儿洒下来烫伤他的心，让他真切地得知活着的感觉。活着就应该有这样仿佛烈焰焚身的激动。他想。

他们还有大把时间，在仍然漫长的将来。他们还要在一起做很多事，写歌，跳舞，开唱。也许什么时候去看场球。利物浦对斯托克城。

男人天生被危险的东西所吸引，不顾忌最终会被自己追逐的东西毁掉。越危险，越疯狂。

就像酒精，战争，足球。那些永远不会被女人们所理解的东西。

那些你无法戒掉的东西。


End file.
